Highschool and all the ups and downs
by cowg9997
Summary: this is the story of the Les Amis and their days in Highschool complete with Romance, Hurt, Abuse, and all the ups and downs that come with high school. Can Enjorlas save Eponine not only from her family but from herself... Im awful at summaries but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Eponine

I it the usual look, and I try to stretch the dress code as much as possible. I go downstairs and pack a lunch for me and my little brother Gavroche and then I make us breakfast. I see my dadt in the garage which probably means he is in a bar somewhere and hung over and my mom is probably still sleeping and by the time I get home she will be at work so pretty much I wont see her like everyday. Gavroche finishes his breakfast just as Marius, my best friend, pulls up in his car with a few of our other friends in the back seat because the front seat is always for me. Gavroche runs to the car and hops in next to Courfeyrac and we drive off. When we get to school we all go into the cafeteria and sit at our usual table in the back corner. Enjorlas, Joly, Comberferre and Chetta are already there. We sit down and Cosette a friend of mine comes over and sits next to me. t really understand ityeah one secI had no idea you guys were friends, do you think you could maybe get her number for meSure I talk to her for youEponine you know you don** says Enjorlas.. also not bothering to look up from his book. . s a group thing, cant wait. **

**I start to walk to class with Enjorlas, who by the way is my other best friend, and we take our seats in the back of the class. Marius walks in and we motion for him to come sit by us but instead he takes a seat in the front of the class next to Cosette. Enjorlas and I roll our eyes and sit there for the rest of class. The day goes by and eventually we get to lunch and the whole crew sits down at the table. everyone cheers and I laugh and sit down. We all met on swim team and thast how our whole group stated. We are juniors this year and we have done swim every year so tryouts are really just the first practice for us. The rest of the day goes by and a bunch of us go to starbucks to do homework then its off to swim! **

**Enjorlas **

**We all show up at the pool and we see our coach there already so we all go and talk to him. We pretty much already know what we are doing to we decide to start warm ups while other people slowly trickle in. It so funny to see the freshman walk in** Is your breathing ok I noticed you were having a hard time earlierI** and with that she leaves. I go out to the parking lot and get in my car and go home to do homework, but for some reason I cant stop thinking of Eponine, but I shake the feeling, I have stuff to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two High school and all the ups and downs

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews it means a lot. Let me know if you want to see anything in this story. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Sorry it took so long to update i have been super busy with shows, i hope you like it **

Enjorlas

The whole week I found myself wondering if Eponine was ok or not, and not only that but I just kept thinking about her, but why? School continued on as usual or so I thought until one day before practice I show up to find Eponine crying. "Eponine what's wrong?" I ask her. "Nothing, Its really nothing, don't worry about it" "Ep come on you know you can tell me" "Ok fine, Marius called and asked for the best way to ask Cosette out and it made me realize that I never really did have a chance with him nor will I ever have a chance for me, but I mean lets be honest who would ever love someone with a background like me. My father is an abusive crook, my mother is never there and I show up to school all the time looking like I got into a street fight. Before I even know what is coming out of my mouth I say what I have been thinking all week, " I would want to be with you… I know that's hard to believe but I would, you a such a sweet, smart, funny, caring girl and whoever doesn't see that is blind. I know that sometimes I can seem like a guy who had no emotions but that's because I have a really hard time saying what I am feeling, but this is me, saying that I, Enjorlas want to be with you. Any guy crazy enough to pass you up is stupid, you shouldn't waist your time with Marius, I know he is my best friend but he can be a complete idiot sometimes." " Enjorlas…. How long have you felt this way?" "Awhile" "The only thing that I know to say right now is lets give it a shot" "Really" "Yeah" and before I can even think I lean in and kiss her, at first soft and sweet and then we cant stop, She finally breaks away "we should probably go up to practice" she says smiling. "Your right" We both get up and walk up the steps to the pool where most everyone is already stretching before we get in the pool. We quickly go over and start warming up and before anyone can ask questions we get into the last lane of the pool.

Tonight is a free swim night so as long as we are working on a stroke or something swim related we are fine. Eponine and I decide we are going to work on backstroke for next weeks meet since that's our stroke so we get to work. At first we do some 25's and then we do 50's and 100's, taking a break in between. Ep seems fine at first but after our first 100 she finishes gasping for air. "What's wrong?" "My chest feels really tight, like someone is sitting on it and I feel like I cant breath" she says back. She leans her head down on the side of the pool and begins taking long breaths. Coach starts walking over when he notices what's going on. When he gets over to us he sits down, "Ep what's wrong" "I cant catch my breath" "Ok, I need you to sit up for me and keep breathing like you are right now, Enjorlas if it doesn't get better soon let me know, if it does get better I want her to swim just an easy backstroke, just take it in 25's if you have to, don't push yourself." We sit there for a few more minutes and then she is completely fine. She starts swimming the 25's and then the 50's. "Don't swim anymore 100's tonight I don't want that to happen again" she smirks at me "fine but I'm still swimming the 50's". Before we know it practice is over and we get out, well I do Eponine just kind of sits there. "Hey you guys we were going to grab burgers, you want to come" says Marius "Yeah" we both say. When I look back down she is still sitting there so I sit down on the edge of the pool and give her my hand. "Come on" I say with a sigh "you pushed yourself too much, and I'm sure you don't want a lecture from me right now but I'm just worried." "Thank you" she says. We head down to my car and we get it. "Enjorlas?" "Yeah" "I think I picked the right guy, you care about me, Marius just walked by back there didn't even ask if I was ok, most people would want to take things slow, but I don't feel that way about you I'm realizing, you complete me, I don't know this just feels right, like tis supposed to happen." I pull into a parking spot and I look at her for a second. "I feel the exact same way about you" and I lean in and kiss her again. We decide its better to get out of the car so we get out and I grab her hand. "Your sure your ready for this?" she ask " there will never be a good time to break it to everyone, might as well do it now" so we walk in and everyone is laughing so we walk up to order, but then we notice it got quieter where everyone is sitting. We walk over and sit down and everyone is just staring at us, Grantaire is the first to say anything. "Did we miss something… are you two a thing or something because I know friends don't hold hands like that and Enjorlas the way you looked at her up their. Please tell me I'm imagining something". Eponine retorts back to him " Grant you in fact did not miss anything, yes Enjorlas and I are a thing, It just happened today actually" Everyone gives us a wide eye look as if they cant believe it and then everyone just starts laughing again "You guys laugh all you want but we genuinely care about each other so get used to it" I say after that everyone settles down and we sit there for a little while longer. "Hey guys I have to get home, other wise my dad is going to be mad." "Ill drive you home" I offer so we go get into my car. When I pull up to the house I put my car in park and I look at her "Be careful ok, I don't want him to hurt you anymore than he already does ok" "Ill try but you know I cant hold my tongue sometimes" she gives me a quick kiss and gets out of the car… lets hope she is ok.

Eponine

I walk into the front door and no one is to be heard in the house so I go up to my room and start on homework. I think its going to be a quiet night when I hear a crash from the kitchen, shit, I run out there and see Gavroche in the kitchen with a few broken plates in front of him. "Go to your room, ill handle this" he is about to protest but he knows what my dad will do so he scampers up the stairs. That's when I hear my dad "who the hell broke something" he turns the corner to see me "I should have known it was you, first you come home late and then you break some of the dishes, you think we can just buy more, money doesn't grow on trees" "it was an accident' "yeah well this isn't" he slaps my face and it I fall into the counter really hard. He picks me up and slams me into the wall "you better be real carful from now on or this will be much worse." With that I run upstairs, well more like walk as fast as I can and I crawl into bed hoping to soon fall asleep.

In the morning I miss my alarm so I don't have time to put makeup on or eat breakfast, I grab an apple and run out the door just in time for Enjorlas to pull up. I get in the car and he is just staring. "What did he do to you?" he asks with his teeth gritted. "Gavroche broke some dishes, I took the fall for it" I brush it off like its nothing but in reality I have a bruise on my cheek, my side, and my other cheek has a slight hand mark on it, I also have a bruise on my arm. It's a good thing I have a sweatshirt in my locker. "Its fine ill just put some makeup on to cover it up" he brushes the hair out of my face and kisses my check "If you say so" and we drive to school. We walk into school hand in hand, I get some stairs cause the makeup just wasn't working but Enjorlas gives a look that turns people the other direction. We walk over to the usual table and before anyone can say anything I tell them that it was either me or Gavroche so no one ask. We go through the whole day like this everyone walking on eggshells to avoid the obvious topic at hand but I somehow make it through the day. Its swim I'm regretting the most, my side is all purple. But ill get over it.

I show up and immediately get in the pool I don't give people time to ask questions and I start my backstroke nice and easy. Enjorlas gets in next to me and Grant and Marius next to us. I come up for water and there are all looking at me. "What?" "Well" says Grant "WE were just curious as to why you are here, I mean you have to be hurting a lot" " yeah it hurts but its better than being at home" "you could have gone to study with Cosette" says Marius. Of course he would suggest that. "Guys its fine ill just suck it up and take some meds later… if we have any" Enjorlas is the last to say anything "It has taken everything in my power to not go over there and punch your dad in the face" "whoa protective boyfriend alert" says Grant " that's sweet but that would do more harm than help, it would only make him more bad, plus I can handle it for now, it will be fine" and before anyone can say anything else I'm back to swimming.

Enjorlas drives me home again and when we pull up he put his hand on mine " if he touches you tonight you call me right away and I will come pick you up ok" "ok, thank you" I get out of the car and right as I walk in the house my dad is standing there my mom no where to be found. "I got a call from school today saying that they were worried because you showed up with bruises on your face, and its not the first time, are you trying to get me in trouble or do you just like the attention" "No I had a hard time hiding them" "yeah well trying covering this up" he punches my face and knocks me against the wall which causes my to hit my head on the coffee table, I can feel the blood trickling down my face. He starts kicking me in the ribs and I can feel everything cracking, he steps on my leg and I hear a cracking sound but at this point I feel like I could just go unconscious and I do. I wake up and immediately feel pain everywhere; I know I have to call Enjrlas so I do. I don't even give him time to say anything "I cant move, I need help, the front door is unlocked and my dad left, please hurry" and I hang up right as I do so I pass out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eponine hangs up on me and I run downstairs to get my keys. "Enjorlas where are you going this late?" my mother asks. "Eponine needs my help I'll call you when I know what I'm doing" she doesn't say anything after that and she lets me go. Everyone in our group knows about her family, we just all choose not to talk about it. I get in my car and call Grant to let him know what happening I'm still on the phone with him when I pull up, I jump out of my car and up to the front door and when I walk in I don't like what I see. "Grant meet me at the hospital I have to go". Eponine has blood all over her, her leg is swollen and looks broken, and she has a gash in her head, which knows what else is wrong. I go over and I see she still has a pulse but she is unconscious. I pick her up and take her to my car a quickly run back upstairs to find Gavroche in his room under his desk so I lean down to him. "Enjorlas, I went downstairs but there was too much blood I didn't know what to do" "Gav listen to me its going to be ok, but I need you to come with me, pack a bag your going to be staying with me for a while". He just nods his head and I tell him to hurry and go to the car, I run to Ep's room and grab a few things before running to the car to find Gav already in the car. I quickly get in and start driving to the hospital. When I get there I run in and tell a nurse what happened and she quickly takes her back, I don't argue cause I know I can't do anything for her. Grant gets there with Courfeyrac and they take Gavroche to get food while I call my mom. "Hey mom we are at the hospital, I don't know the full extent yet but it was bad, I have Gavroche with me, I think they need to stay with us for a while" "That's fine dear, your father and I are fine with it, we understand. That poor girl has been so mistreated she deserves a good home. Ok well I'm going to let you go, I love you, let me know when your coming home and such" "love you too mom, bye" I hang up and right after a doctor comes out. "Are you here for Eponine" "Yes I'm her boyfriend" "Any immediate family" "Well her father did this, her mother is no where to be found, and I have her younger brother with me but he is in elementary school" "Alright I'll fill you in then, but before I do is she going to have somewhere else to stay when we release her" "yes she and her brother will be staying with me and my parents" "Alright, so she has a broken leg and several cracked ribs, unfortunately she also has a small concussion and some serious bruising all over her body. We would like to keep her overnight to make sure she is ok but she is awake right now of you would like to go see her" "Thank you so much, if you could have someone bring her brother back, you cant miss him he is with two guys my age, they are all really loud" the doctor laughs at this" ill have a nurse bring them back" "thank you" "of course".

I get to Eponines room and I open the door to find her on her side looking in shock. When the door opens she looks at me and smiles and I go over and sit next to her. "What happened?" I say grabbing her hand. "Gavroche broke some plates on accident. I told Gav to go upstairs and my dad got mad at me because the school called and said I showed up with bruises the other day, said I should try and hide all this now, then he punched my face and I hit my head on the table and he stepped on my leg and kicked me over and over again. I passed out and when I came to I called you and then I passed out again" after she finishes she is crying and I gently wipe her tears away as to not press on her bruised face. "Hey its ok, I got there in time, you have a new place to stay now, its going to be ok" "Enjorlas that's sweet but I don't want to intrude and even if I didn't feel bad, my dad can find us, he will hurt us or even worse you, I cant let that happen" " your safety is more important to me than anything else right now, just let me worry about it, you worry about getting better. Please stay with us, my parents worry about you two, it would make all of us feel better" "Fine, but only cause you asked so nicely" She smiles at me and I lean down and kiss her forehead just as Grant and Courfeyrac walk in with Gav, who runs over to his sister and carefully hugs her. "Ep I am so sorry, I broke the plates, that's why papa got mad". "No Gav its not your fault its papa's, he has such a terrible temper and he is never going to learn to control it. We are just lucky that Enjorlas got there when he did". I look down at her and smile and I realize maybe we should leave the pair alone for a little bit. "Hey Courf and Grant can I talk to you two outside real quick" "yeah". The three of us leave the room for about five minutes. "Alright so I need one of you guys to do my a favor and take Gav to my house tonight, I don't want Ep to be alone and they said I could stay as long as it was ok with my parents, which it is, so they are just waiting for one of you to take him over there". "Ill do it" says Grant. Courf pipes in "When do they think she will be able to leave". "They said they will release her in the morning and that she will need to take it easy over the weekend and if she feels up to it she can go to school on Monday". "So are you skipping school tomorrow" "Yeah, I may show up after lunch but it's not likely, I just want to make sure she gets settled and that she is ok". "Man Enjorlas who knew you could be such a great boyfriend, good for you" "Shut up Grant". "Has anyone heard back from Marius" ask Courf. "Last I heard he was on an amazing date with Cosette and didn't wanted to be bothered under any circumstances," says Grant. "And who said that" I ask. "He did, I called him to let him know what happened but he didn't let me get a word out and hung up" " I'm going to ring his neck next time I see him, One of his best friends gets beat up by her dad and all he cares about is some girl he is just getting to know, what a great guy" 'Calm down Enjorlas, you worry about making sure she gets better", he says pointing to the room "and we will handle Mr. Pretty boy for you, just trust us" Just then Gav comes out rubbing his eyes "guys I'm tired" I lean down and tell him that Grant is taking him to my house and the three of them walk away down the hallway. As I am walking back in the room I can see Eponine is about to fall asleep so I sit down next to her and tell her to go to sleep. "What are you going to do, you cant just sit in the chair all night" "Ill be fine just go to sleep" "come lay next to me, It's big enough for the both of us, Please it feels so empty" "Fine scoot over". She carefully scoots over and I lie down next to her and put an arm around her and she curls into me, for some reason this just feels right.

Eponine

When I wake up at first I don't know where I am, and then I remember what happened last night. I also notice Enjorlas isn't in the room but that is quickly fixed when he and his mom walk in, His dad must have taken Gav to school, they are too good for us. "Eponine I am so sorry about this, I mean I knew it was bad but I didn't know it was this bad, I'm so sorry dear"." Oh no its fine, well I mean its not fine but there was nothing anybody could have done to prevent it. I'm not even sure what to do about him now". Enjorlas pipes up at this point, "Just let us handle him, it will all work out." "Thank you all so much, I really never imagined having people like you guys in my life". Enjorlas's mother speaks again, "its no problem dear. So we have signed your discharge papers so we can take you back to our house now we need to get you changed though". I brought some of your stuff with me last night; it's in the backpack right here. I can help you up and stuff if you want" " yeah that would be great. Thanks". I go and change but not without out it taking a bit of work and then I go out and the three of us walk down to the parking lot, Enjorlas helping me after I refused a wheelchair. Enjorlas and I ride in his car and his mom follows us to the house and when we get there it hits me how tired I am. When we get into the house and I see the stairs and dread having to climb them. "I'm sorry but all the bedrooms are upstairs," says Enjorlas's mother. "Ill carry her up it's fine" he says back I tell him to be careful because of the ribs and he gently picks me up and sets me down when we get upstairs. "So being a swimmer pays off, " I say and we both laugh at that.

We walk into the bedroom and I see the big bed with the fluffy blankets on it and a sense of joy washes over me; I have never had anything like this before. "Enjorlas, this is too much" "don't worry about it, it's the guest bedroom, nobody uses it so now its yours" "What about Gav?" " We are sharing a room, I have always wanted a little brother so it works out great" I look over to him and I kiss him "You are perfect, I don't deserve you". "But see that's where you are wrong, you deserve everything in your life to go well for once, it's I who don't deserve you" I hug him but I forgot about my ribs so I cringe and he picks me up and sets me down in bed. "ok, here is the deal, If you are going to school Monday you do not get out of bed for reason except to shower and go to the bathroom, Gav and I will eat meals with you in here, there is a T.V. in here, we can have a movie weekend and hopefully you can go back to swim as soon as possible, Understood?" " Yes sir" I laugh at him. "Grant is bringing Gav home as well as our homework and I was thinking we could all do it together tonight and get take out" "sounds fine to me" " ok I'll be back im going to shower and grab some food, then we can watch some movies" "Ok, bring me some food would you please" "yes I would love to" He leaves and I lay down to take a little power nap and before I know it im out.


End file.
